(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an error logging data storing system which is provided between a data processing system and a service processor which is provided for diagnosing errors occurring in the data processing system for maintenance support. When an error occurs in the data processing system, the data processing system stops by itself, and informs the error logging data storing system of the error for sending error logging data thereto. The error logging data is stored in the error logging data storing system until the diagnosing operation of the error logging data by the service processor is completed. The provision of the error logging data storing system between the data processing system and the service processor enables the data processing system to restart its operation before the completion of the diagnosing operation of the error logging data by the service processor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the conventional error logging data storing system, a plurality of memory areas are provided corresponding to degrees of importance of errors. Typically, two memory areas are provided and are exclusively used for storing error logging data corresponding to errors of high importance which bring the data processing system into a down state, and errors of low importance which do not bring the data processing system into a down state. The provision of the plurality of memory areas for respective degrees of importance of the errors, facilitates the diagnosing operation by the service processor.
However, in the conventional error logging data storing system, when the memory area for the errors of high importance is used, i.e., the diagnosing operation of the error logging data for the previous error of high importance is not completed Yet, it is impossible to store further error logging data for another error of high importance because the plurality of memory areas are fixedly assigned for respective degrees of importance of errors.